Bobby Doesn't Always Sleep Well
by Jasmineisland
Summary: Bobby has nightmares, too.   Bobby, Sam, and Dean


Nightmares-

Darkness seemed to swirl around the wooded area. Some sort of mist covered the ground, hiding spots from his view. Bobby tried to cover as much ground as he could, looking for the Winchester Brothers. A scream echoed through the area, and he couldn't tell where it came from. Running, he tried to find the source of the scream while also trying to figure out who that scream came from.

'God damn vampires.' Bobby's thoughts drifted to the hunt the boys had been on. They were supposed to check in the day before, and here he was, trying to find them. All research had indicated a small nest, no more than five vamps. The boys shouldn't have had a problem dispatching them. So then why was he wandering through the woods looking for them?

"Bobby?" Sam's voice echoed with a strange waver.

"Sam? Where the hell have the two of you been?"

"Here. Why are you here?"

"Looking for you. You didn't check in, so I figured there was trouble."

"There was." Sam's voice was low and he sighed. "Bobby, you need to get out of here."

The way the younger hunter's voice broke told Bobby something had really gone wrong. "Talk to me, boy. What happened and where's your brother?"

Shaking his head, Sam started in the direction Bobby had come from. "I'll walk you back to your truck. Just go, Bobby. Please, just go."

Gripping Sam's arm, Bobby spun him around. "Dammit, Sam. Talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about. It's over." A few stray tears fell from the hazel eyes and he shook his head. "I need to get you out of here."

The bad feeling that had been creeping up on Bobby washed over him. "Not without you, son. Whatever's happened to Dean, we'll take care of it together."

"Not gonna hunt him, Bobby. Not gonna let you, either." The voice was still strained, but determined. Bobby knew better then to argue with the boy right this minute. So he followed the tall figure as he moved through the woods silently.

For some reason, the walk back seemed to take forever. Bobby hadn't realized he'd been walking that long before Sam found him. The woods got thicker and the walk got more difficult.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice cut through the woods.

Stopping, Sam stepped up to Bobby. "Stay behind me, Bobby."

Footsteps echoed around them and Sam circled Bobby, watching carefully. When Dean moved into view, Sam was blocking Bobby from him.

"Stay there, Dean."

"Finish it, Sammy! God damn you, finish this!"

"NO!" Shaking his head, Sam stepped towards his brother. "I'm not doing it, Dean."

"Then get out of the way and let Bobby. He'll take care of it."

Stepping around the younger Winchester, Bobby finally saw Dean. "Oh my god. Son…."

Dean had been turned.

"Finish this and get him out of here, Bobby."

"You move towards him and I'll have to stop you." Sam's voice left no doubt to Bobby that he meant every word.

"Sammy, you know the deal."

"I'm changing it."

"NO!" Now Dean's voice shook. "You can't. We can't. This has to stop now."

"Not letting you go again, Dean. Wherever you go, I go this time, big brother." Something snapped in Dean and Sam moved closer. "Time to decide." Holding up a knife, Sam made a swift, brutal swipe at his own throat.

"NO!" Screaming, Dean moved towards his brother. "God Dammit, Sammy, what the fuck!"

"You take me with you or you let me die. Your choice. Won't be here without you again." Sam dropped to his knees. "Got about five and a half minutes to decide now, Dean."

Bobby wasn't sure if it was shock or terror that kept him rooted to the spot. Unable to move or speak, he watched the horrific scene play out before him.

With supernatural reflexes, Dean caught the younger man before he could fall. "I got ya, baby boy. I got ya."

"What's it going to be, Dean?" Large hands pulled Dean closer. "I know you can smell it. You're still my brother and I can still see what you're thinking. You want it."

"No, Sammy. This isn't what I want."

"What you need. I know it. It's okay, Dean. Go ahead."

Reaching up, Sam used two fingers to swipe at his own blood and offer it up to Dean. He was rewarded for his efforts when Dean finally lost the fight to control himself. Jerking the larger man closer, he allowed his fangs to descend and sunk them into the warm flesh where it was already open.

Bobby's stomach turned and his head felt like it was going to split from the shriek the feeding drew from Sam. His legs felt like they were unable to hold him, but he couldn't fall to the ground. He could only stand there silently and watch Dean feed from his brother. There was no way to tell how long it went on. Time seemed to stop for Bobby.

Finally Dean moved his head away from his brother's neck. "Sammy…" Tears fell from his eyes and he touched Sam's face.

Holding up the knife, Sam smiled weakly. "Now or never, dude. Not gonna last much longer."

"You stupid son of a bitch."

"Do it."

"I can't, Sam."

Reaching out with a growl, Sam gripped his brother's hand. The blade flashed in the moonlight as he swiped a large cut through the palm.

"My choice, Dean."

Bobby tried to call out to Sam before he could do it, but he couldn't make a sound. He felt tears sliding down his face as he watched the boy take his brother's bleeding hand to his mouth.

Still crying, Dean pulled Sam to his feet. "We need to go."

"Got your back, man. Forever." They both turned to Bobby.

"Get out of here, Bobby. Don't come after us. The rest of the nest is dead, and we'll be long gone before you can do anything." Dean's voice wavered. As they turned, Sam faltered and Dean caught him. "Not going to be a good night for you, baby boy. Hurts like a bitch. Come on, before you pass out."

Still unable to move or make a sound, Bobby was forced to watch the closest friends he'd ever had and the best men he'd ever had the fortune to know disappear into the woods.

His entire body jerked, and Bobby sat up in his bed. For a moment he was disoriented and actually had his hand on his gun before he realized that he was in his own house and there were no vampires around. Feeling his heart pounding, he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep until he saw for himself. Quietly, he moved down the hall to the bedroom at the end of the hall. The hinges squeaked when he opened the door and he was instantly met with two very much alive Winchesters, coming out of their sleep with identical looks on their faces and weapons drawn.

"Sorry, boys. Thought I heard something. Go back to sleep." Bobby tried to keep his voice even, but he knew it wasn't from the shared glances. Closing the door, he moved downstairs. When he poured water into the coffee pot, he realized his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, but it didn't feel like his heart was ever going to stop racing.

"Want to tell us what that was really about?" Dean's voice was quiet when he stopped to stand in the doorway, Sam at his back.

Bobby tried to hide the fact that they'd startled him, but the look on their faces told him he'd failed miserably.

"You okay, Bobby?" Sam's voice sounded way too concerned for the older hunter's comfort and he decided to come clean with both of them.

"Sam, let's just say you don't corner the market on bad dreams that seem real and leave it at that."

He saw the moment both boys figured out what he was talking about and he sighed.

"Bad, huh?" Sam moved to the coffee pot and turned it on.

He was still shaking, the boys had scared the shit out of him, and he'd forgotten to turn the pot on. Any chance of playing this off was way past over. "Just….. had to check. See for myself."

The pieces fell into place in their heads- again at the same time.

"Was about us?" Dean guessed as he crossed the kitchen to Sam.

"With all the shit we see, it's a wonder any of us can get ten whole minutes of peaceful sleep, boy. So yeah, I had a bad one. What are you going to say about it?"

"Had to check on us." Sam's tone was soft, and surprised.

"Go ahead. Say it."

Turning to him, both men leaned in so their shoulders touched. Matching eyes and sarcastic grins faced him. "You love us."

"Damn idjits! Get your asses back to bed."

"Yes, sir." Again, they spoke together and headed up the stairs. But they were smiling.

So was Bobby. He'd never admit it, but he really did love those two.


End file.
